Porque después de la tormenta viene ¿más tormenta?
by Miss-Boulder-Dono
Summary: Después de la caída del señor tenebroso alguien busca venganza, ¿Quien es? lo conoces, ¿Donde esta? Más cerca de lo que te imaginas...Por favor Hermione no apagues la luz  .


**Capítulo 1: la después de la batalla.**

**Hermione Pov:**

Miramos toda la destrucción ocasionada por la guerra, Hogwarts había quedado totalmente destruido, en la sala principal se encontraban los caídos, a su alrededor personas llorando su muerte, entre ellos se encontraban los Weasley, Molly lloraba amargamente la muerte de su hijo, George estaba alejado de todos en un rincón, observando el llanto de su madre, Giny se abrazaba a Harry, quien intentaba consolarla, por mi parte trataba de reconfortar a Ron, tomaba su mano para darle apoyo, mientras lloraba silenciosamente en mi hombro, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no sabía cómo sentirme, si bien por la muerte del señor tenebroso o mal por las muertes que ocasionaron los mortífagos, era todo muy confuso, mil y una preguntas rondaron por mi mente, las más frecuentas eran ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Con Hogwarts? ¿Con Ron y conmigo? Me sonroje violentamente al pensar en eso e inmediatamente me reprendí, estos no eran los mejores momentos para pensar en esas cosas, lo busque con la mirada y estaba hecho un ovillo, en estos momentos me necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, apreté el agarre y le sonreí dulcemente, acaricié su cabellos, enredando mis dedos en ellos, lo peine suavemente, como si fuera algo extremadamente frágil.

-¡Atención todo el mundo!-anuncio la profesora Mcgonagal, todos dirigieron su miradas hacia ella, quién continuo con su discurso-se lo difícil que debe ser esto para todos ustedes, incluso para mí, pero debemos seguir adelante, ayudar a reconstruir el castillo, y vivir, sobretodo vivir, hemos librado una batalla muy dura y tuvimos muchas bajas, sé que aquellas personas que dieron su vida para que el señor tenebroso no gobernase, quisieron vernos felices, un mundo mágico sin maldad, donde todos podamos coexistir sin diferencia de sangre, por eso debemos sonreír y seguir adelante, porque la vida no se termina aquí, la vida continua, independientemente cada una de esas personas cumplieron un papel fundamental en ella, pero siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones-hizo una pausa-por eso quiero que demos un aplauso, un fuerte aplauso porque derrotamos al señor tenebroso, y ¡porque así lo desearon ellos!

Todos aplaudimos con fuerza, sonreí sinceramente a Ron, quién hizo lo mismo conmigo, me abrazo fuertemente y deposito un beso en mi cabello, así sucio y enmarañado, no le importó. Pasee de nuevo mi vista por el lugar, habían escombros por todas partes, algunos trataban de dejar despejado el castillo, duraría un tiempo en volver a ser el Hogwarts que todos conocemos, miré de nuevo a los Weasley y recordé a mis padres, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!¡Mis padres seguían en Australia!, una parte de mi temía que hubiesen muerto, pero otra sabía que estaban a salvo, ahora que habíamos destruido a los horrocruxes debía regresarles la memoria y traerlos de vuelta, me levanté lentamente del suelo con ayuda de Ron, solté un bostezo involuntario, y me tape la boca avergonzada, él sonrió.

-Es natural que estés cansada-susurro.

-Yo, lo siento-le dije sinceramente.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos-trato de aminorar la tensión-pero Fred murió por una causa justa.

-Así es-afirme. Estaba amaneciendo y Mcgonagal nos mandaba a las respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-trate de soltarme del agarre de Ron, pero me tenía sujeta muy fuerte-Ron-advertí.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, me recorrió una descarga eléctrica.

-Es hora de que me valla a dormir-le dije divertida.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto, como cuando un niño se tiene que marchar a de una función de magia (en el mundo muggle)

-Si-sonreí-nos veremos mañana-me lo saque de encima y me miro con recelo-No me mires así Ron-Ron-dije melosamente imitando a Lavender.

-No la imites-me dijo, fingiendo enojo-Her..mi…o..ne-se hizo pasar por Viktor Krum.

-Eres un tonto Weasley- sonreí y me perdí por el pasillo.

Sentí en mi cuello la mirada de Ron, sí, mi madre siempre hablaba del peso de las miradas, y de pequeña me ponía a mirar el cuello de las personas, tarde o temprano terminaban volteando.

Me topé con Luna por el pasillo, sus ropas estaban un tanto desgastadas, tenía cortes en la cara, y podría jurar que hasta moretones en el resto del cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo sonreía, de repente se me contagio la alegría, así que sonreí también, después de todo ya no había porque temer.

-Qué bueno que se terminó-me dijo, subiendo las escaleras a mi lado.

-Si-conteste vagamente, mirando a los retratos, unos tenían rasguños, otros definitivamente necesitarían una restauración, así que, mientras tanto habitaban en otros cuadros, no dejaban de hacerse visita, comentaban los detalles de la guerra.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-me pregunto, es una pregunta que ni yo misma se responder, ¿Qué hare ahora? Supongo que ir por mis padres, y prepararme para los exámenes EXTASIS, ¡POR LA TUMBA PROFANADA DE MERLÍN! ¡HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO LOS EXAMENES EXTASIS! abrí los ojos como platos, en ese momento mi rostro era justamente lo que llaman pánico.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué ha dicho la profesora McGonagal acerca de los exámenes EXTASIS?-le pregunte asustada.

-No lo sé, si quieres te acompaño a preguntarle-genial no necesitaba oír otra cosa más, salimos disparadas hacia la oficina del director que en esos momentos ocupaba la maestra.

Trate de estabilizar la respiración, ya que había corrido demasiado, Luna estaba igual que yo, después de un par de segundos, decidí tocar la puerta.

-Pase-escuchamos que decían del otro lado.

Vacilamos un poco, más bien yo vacile, Luna solo se quedó parada.

-¿No entras?-le pregunte.

-No, me iré a mi habitación, adiós-me dirigió una sonrisa y se desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Señorita Granger?-afirmo, levantándose de su asiento, escuché un par de pasos y luego se abrió la puerta.

-Buenas-respondí sobresaltada.

-Pensé que vendría-me respondió invitándome a entrar, la mire incrédula, ¿acaso era tan obvia?

-Yo, quería saber acerca de los exámenes-le pregunte firmemente.

-¿Acabamos de salir de una guerra y ya piensa en exámenes?- dijo divertida.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, avergonzada, bajé mi mirada ¿Era la única persona que después de tantas muertes pensaba solo en exámenes y notas? A estas alturas lo más importante era tener con mi vida los seres queridos, y yo pensando en seguir manteniendo mi promedio, que idiota fui.

-No pongas esa cara-me sonrió como una madre sonríe a su hijo-aunque después de todo esto, Hogwarts necesitara de un tiempo para volver a ser lo que era- ella cambio su semblante a uno más serio-temo que lo exámenes extasis este año serán aplazados o en el peor de los casos suspendidos.

-¿Suspendidos?-repetí horrorizada.

-O aplazados-aclaro-además le recuerdo señorita Granger que usted junto con sus compañeros, Potter y Weasley no vinieron a este curso en Hogwarts, se las razones-me detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo-pero así son las cosas, lo siento pero les tocara repetir el curso.

-Es lo más lógico-respondí.

-Me alegra que lo entienda-comprendí que era momento de marcharme, me gire sobre mi misma dispuesta a salir, pero me detuve.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo-sonrió astutamente.

-Bueno otra-sonreí y ella asintió-¿No pasara nada si me ausento un par de días?

-¿Cómo que habría de pasar?

-No lo sé-la verdad era que temía perder algunas clases.

-Hermione-me llamo por mi nombre-Hogwarts necesitara un tiempo para reconstruirse, es un castillo muy grande y con mucha historia, simplemente no bastara con un par de hechizos, así que creo que lo más conveniente es que vallas por tus padres, no te preocupes por nosotros, además creo que se adelantaran las vacaciones de verano.

La mira agradecida, y salí de la oficina, era un alivio repetir el curso, suena un poco raro pensar en esto viniendo de una persona como yo, pero tendríamos más tiempo de prepararnos, y eso me quitaba un peso de encima, mis planes ahora eran asistir al funeral de Fred y brindarle todo mi apoyo Ron ¿Qué estará haciendo Ron en estos momentos?

**Hermione pov ending.**

-o-o-o-o-o

**Narradora:**

Miro el profeta una vez más, Rita Skeeter se las había ingeniado de nuevo para conseguir información acerca de la batalla de Hogwarts, sin dejar de mencionar en cada artículo como héroe al famoso Harry Potter, había pocas imágenes, pero en ellas se mostraban los restos del castillo, también mencionaba algunos mortífagos muertos en combate, entre ellos reconoció el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange ,la ira recorrió su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza el trozo de papel y leyó con atención el artículo, supo destacar el comentario hecho por la periodista:

''_Me parece que Molly Weasley ha tenido simplemente suerte, debió aprovechar un lapsus de Bellatrix, una de las fieles seguidoras del señor tenebroso, al parecer la bruja había peleado con otro mortífago, quien le había hecho la maldición –confundus- y esta dio pie a su muerte. No podemos considerar a Molly Weasley como heroína, simplemente como alguien con mucha suerte. ''_

Lo releyó muchas veces hasta memorizarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ron Pov**

Me desperté cuando los rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, la verdad no entendía como había podido dormir tanto después de toda esta destrucción, me seque los restos de baba, y lance un largo bostezo, estiré los brazos como queriendo llegar hasta al techo, me restregué los ojos y me quite las lagañas, avancé medio dormido y eche un vistazo a la cama de Harry, de seguro muchas chicas ahora querrán dormir con el niño que vivió, pero lo que no sabían era que el hombre roncaba como un león, y ¿o Dios que es ese olor?, dramaticé tapándome la nariz, tomé la almohada a la cual unos minutos antes había estado babeando y se la lancé en la cara. Harry se despertó y me fulmino con la mirada, bufó y estiro su cuerpo, pero no se levantó.

-Arriba tigre-me burle.

-Tigre dices, tu pareces un elefante-contraataco.

-Silencio, los dos juntos parecen un zoológico-nos dijo Dean dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

-Yo no ronco-afirme- solo respiro fuerte.

Los tres nos reímos, por un momento se nos olvidó todo, solo eran risas. Luego de este bonito despertar, Harry y yo nos encaminamos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor , mi estómago gruño, lo sobe y Harry sonrió ¿Qué habrá de desayuno? O mejor dicho ¡Almuerzo! Tengo que comer el doble porque me estoy perdiendo la comida más importante del día, el desayuno, si, admito que lo se gracias a Hermione, que además de ser lista es nutricionista, siempre nos dice a Harry y a mí que nos alimentemos bien, me reprende porque como demás, dice que les toca el doble de trabajo a los elfos domésticos; el preparar más comida. En fin, en cuanto a ella come solo lo necesario, reconozco que así como esta está bien, solo que me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de delantera, me sonroje al pensar esto y comencé a imaginar cosas no aptas para menores, ni aunque tuvieran la compañía de un adulto responsable.

El carraspeo de Giny me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ron- me dijo, esperen dije ¿Giny? ¡Por las greñas de Merlín! ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ron- esta vez escuche la voz de Hermione, quien evitaba mirarme.

¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué no me mira? Y ahí fue donde me fije que se me había olvidado ponerme la pijama anoche, y que traía puestos los calzoncillos con una caricatura de Merlín que me habían regalado hacia 3 navidades atrás, mire avergonzado a Hermione, en ese momento se podía confundir el color de mi cara con el de mi cabello. En la sala común estaban Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Giny,Hermione, los chicos me miraban divertidos, las chicas evitaban el contacto visual y ¡ah! Se me olvidaba una persona ¡Harry! El muy maldito estaba vestido y se reía de mí.

-Anda Ron tapate-me lazo una almohada, la cual atrape como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me duche rápidamente y me cambie, Harry estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-le reproche.

-Trate de hacerlo, pero no pude por la cara de tonto que traías- sonrió- ¿amigo en que pensabas? O mejor dicho ¿En quién? –me dio un codazo amistoso, yo solo gire mi cabeza.

-¡Cállate!- le susurre enojado y a la vez avergonzado.

**Harry Pov**

Después de reírme un rato de Ron y de desayunar/almorzar, los tres dimos una vuelta por las ruinas, de día se veían más los daños ocasionados, íbamos de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando nos encontramos con la familia Weasley, los ánimos disminuyeron, estaban cabizbajos y esperaban a Ron, a quien se le esfumo toda la alegría y vergüenza de esta mañana, no parecía el mismo, a su lado iba Hermione, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, ella era como el bastón de un hombre viejo que no puede caminar sin su ayuda, se sonrieron tristemente, Hermione lo soltó para que su madre lo abrazara fuertemente, dio un par de pasos y se colocó a mi lado.

-Está muy mal, aunque trate de ocultarlo lo está- me susurro.

-Lo sé, pero algunas veces es necesario ser fuerte para superar al dolor-dije sin despegar mi vista de la familia.

-Tienes razón-me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, trataba de evitar pensar en todas las muertes, en Lupin , en Tonks ¿Qué será del pequeño Teddy? Al parecer tendrá mí mismo destino, crecer sin padres, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento, pero evite que salieran, mire a George, era muy extraño verlo tan callado y quieto, no lloraba, parecía un zombie, un cuerpo sin alma, como si un dementor le hubiera dado un beso, recordé todas las travesuras de los gemelos, y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, gire la cabeza desconcertado y vi los ojos hinchados de Giny, cuando me vio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pensé que se me aventaría encima a llorar, sin embargo, se dirigido a Hermione quien intento formar una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero no tuvo éxito, más bien pareció una mueca, una mueca triste, se separó de mí y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pensé que Giny le rompería los huesos, después de haber terminado el abrazo se hicieron señas, Giny se acercó a mí, nos miramos fijamente a las ojos, en ellos habían rastros de dolor, ahora entiendo porque dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, no soportaba verla así, tan triste, odiaba verla llorar, aunque en este momento no fuésemos nada, seguía siendo una persona muy valiosa para mí.

Vacile un poco, pero al final me decidí a tocarla, pase mis manos por sus mejillas, fue un rose suave y delicado, aparte un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y lo coloque detrás de su oreja, lentamente pose mis brazos sobre su espalda y apreté levemente, cuando sentí mi camisa húmeda entendí que había aceptado el abrazo y que lloraba en mí. Sus sollozos se apoderaron de mis oídos y me sentí realmente mal.


End file.
